The present invention relates to methods of producing active immunity against a bacterial or protozoal disease by administering subjects a vaccine conjugate, which conjugate is comprised of a live bacteria or protozoa and a neutralizing antibody or fragment thereof.
Methods of producing active immunity against a viral disease by administering a vaccine conjugate, the vaccine conjugate comprised of a live virus and a viral neutralizing antibody, are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,397,568 and 5,397,569 to Whitfill et al. These references are concerned with viral diseases only.
Methods of treating coccidiosis, a protozoan disease of both birds and mammals caused by various Eimieria species, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,007 to Baffundo et al. and U.S. Pat. No.5,055,292 to McDonald et al. In ovo inoculation against coccidiosisis described in published PCT applications WO 96/40233 and 96/40234.
The present invention provides a method of producing active immunity against a bacterial or protozoal disease in a subject, the method comprising administering to the subject a vaccine conjugate comprised of a live bacteria or protozoa and a neutralizing factor bound to the live bacteria or protozoa. The neutralizing factor is selected from the group consisting of antibodies and antibody fragments. The antibody or antibody fragment is one capable of neutralizing the live bacteria or protozoa. The vaccine conjugate is administered in an amount effective to produce an immune response to the live bacteria or protozoa in the subject.
Another aspect of the present invention is a vaccine preparation useful for producing active immunity against a bacterial or protozoal disease in a subject. The vaccine preparation is a pharmaceutically acceptable formulation which comprises a vaccine conjugate. The vaccine conjugate comprises a live bacteria or protozoa and a neutralizing factor bound to the live bacteria or protozoa. The neutralizing factor is selected from the group consisting of antibodies and antibody fragments. The antibody or antibody fragment is capable of neutralizing the live bacteria or protozoa. The vaccine conjugate is included in the pharmaceutically acceptable formulation in an amount effective to produce an immune response to the live bacteria or protozoa in the subject.
Another aspect of the present invention is an article of manufacture comprising a closed, pathogen-impermeable, container and a sterile vaccine formulation as described above enclosed within the container.